


学生应该好好学习

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And this is written in the comics too, Because Richard say so, Because this is written in the comics, Because this is written in the comics too, Go and read the comics, M/M, Peter is not a social person, Peter is very good at study, Peter loves Star Trek, alternate universe - no aliens, mentioned past relationship, spirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 但是Richard Rider满脑子都是谈恋爱。





	学生应该好好学习

Peter Quill的身体紧紧环绕着抵在胸口的一摞书上，在拥挤的走廊上蛮横地分开一条独享的高速通道。每次考试之后他的脑袋就会在激动与疲惫下变得晕乎乎的，好像一碗被缓慢搅动的粘稠麦片。但这不是他放慢脚步的理由，而他也不喜欢对环境束手就擒，老老实实地往前慢慢挪动——这浪费时间。

如果列一个《Peter Quill憎恨事物清单》并以厌恶程度排序，在人群中行走必定排名全三。游手好闲的傻子们无所事事地在他的行进路线上无序运动，就为了朝他远远抛一个莫名的白眼或者推搡他的身体想要让他的练习册掉在地上；自以为隐秘的指指点点和窃窃私语令他无所适从；还有那些无端发生的对话——为什么要询问他的作息时间或联系方式？——一切都毫无意义，Peter Quill没空和他们计较——如果他刚好赶着去图书馆，或者有一位除了教书改作业以外竟然还有时间在办公室门外抽烟看热闹的老师出现在他的视线范围，他就只能把这笔账默默记在心里，下一次加倍还回去。

要坚强，Peter，坚不可摧，打败别人，或者被别人打败。

他耸了耸肩膀把书包带往上提，三秒钟后肩带又不可避免滑了下去，危险地绷在他的胳膊上，总体而言这个庞大的书包仍然坚强地挂在Peter的后背上，尽职尽责地兜着Peter胡乱塞进去的所有物品，随着他疾速的步伐一下一下拍打着Peter的背部。他皱着鼻子让身体记忆带着自己拐了个弯。

然后他撞在了一堵低矮但并不坚硬的墙上。

Peter发现那其实是一个有点眼熟的学生，他的脑子里调出若干模糊的信息，Ryder？他决定这不重要。“墙”往后退了几下，大惊小怪地道歉。“对不起！”那家伙大喊着，“对不起Pete！——我是说Quill！”

Peter皱起眉毛，实际上他无时无刻不皱着眉毛，所以他只是把眉毛皱得更深了：“叫我Peter就好。让开。”

“我，我叫Richard Rider。”

“你好，”Peter点点头，攥着肩带把身后歪斜的包甩正，“让开。”

确实叫做Ryder的家伙低下头看着他，乱蓬蓬的头发挡住了天花板上的光源，让Peter的视线骤然黯淡。被人占据高处让Peter感到恼怒，但走廊很窄，Ryder的身体把两面墙之间堵得严严实实，他要么第三次好声好气地让这个家伙让开，要么直接推开这个碍事的人，而Peter和老师预约的时间还有3分钟40秒就到了……35秒……28秒……

Ryder眼巴巴地看着他，似乎没有听到Peter的请求，Peter不知道这个男孩希望自己说写什么，然而直到目前为止他都表现得礼貌又热情，Peter思考了一下，觉得自己没有主动引起肢体冲突的必要。好吧。Peter歪着脑袋气恼地抿紧嘴，他用过多的力气再次点点头，拉扯着脸颊的肌肉挤出一个弧度有些过头的微笑：“请——让让？好吗？”

Richard两眼一亮，充分补足了他遮挡的光线，就好像是一盏忽然连上线路的灯泡，Peter不由得好奇自己的礼貌要求里到底有哪一个字竟然如此鼓舞人心。

“我想邀请你一起参加明天的读书会！”Richard热情洋溢地说。

“我知道了。你可以让开了吗？”Peter使劲拉长了自己笑得酸涩的嘴角，觉得自己一天内有限的友善值已经直逼零点。

“好好好。”Richard一闪身啪地贴上了墙壁，，就好像被巨大的锤子狠狠砸进了水泥里，他修长的手臂舒展开来，手指头还费力地朝着Peter左右摇晃做道别。

大概是因为知道自己不会迟到了，Peter难得把自己的礼貌装了个全套：“谢谢。”

“一定要来哦！”Richard缩着下巴在他的耳朵边上兴奋地大喊着。

Peter蹭着他走过时用自己的胳膊肘狠狠撞进了他的肚子里。手感挺不错，他揉了揉自己因为忘了吃饭而抽紧的胃，暗自撇了撇嘴。

-

校园里一个阴暗的角落，树荫翕动，一抹绿色的长发在光影交错中一闪而过。

“然后呢？后来那个Quill有没有答应你的——呃——约会邀请？”Gamora用手指头卷起自己新染好的头发，饶有兴致地催促好友继续往下说。

“这真好看。”Mantis有些羡慕地用手指头顺着眼前的绿色长发，着迷地看着发尾滑过自己的手腕“我也想试试，你是自己染的吗？”

“嗯哼。”Gamora转身点了点头，发辫漫不经心地甩到了Richard的脑勺。她对上Mantis亮晶晶的双眼，一瞬间忘掉了正在分享青春心事的朋友，“我可以教你。”

“太好了！今晚怎么样？我可以把我新买的指甲油给你试试。”

“你是说那瓶黑色的？”

“事实上我觉得有些偏蓝。”

“然后Peter说——”Richard不甘地坐直身体，提高了音量。

Gamora用手指头点着下巴仔细回忆：“是吗？听起来很不错。”

“我在那家新开的超市买的，最近在打折，也许放学可以——”

Richard决定今天他已经受够了被忽视了，他一拍桌子跳了起来，对着一个个自我中心的脑袋嚷嚷：“嘿朋友们！我以为你们是来帮我的？”

Mantis惊得蹦起身，她歉疚地的笑容立刻赢得Richard的原谅：“请继续，Richard，我很抱歉。你刚才说道哪里了？”

Gamora抱着手臂哼了一声，这表示她虽然并不感到抱歉，不过暂时愿意把注意力放在Richard随便什么绝望又无聊的计划上。

于是Richard开开心心地重新陷入自己的青春忧郁里。

“他没来。”Richard伤感地说。

Gamora在Mantis不赞同的眼神下放声大笑：“我就说嘛！这个怪胎不会答应你的。”

“说真的，这太逊了。”Rocket翘着腿在Richard身后大声补充评价。他往后仰倒着，椅背靠在Drax结实的小腿上，屁股下的椅子腿在地上发出细小的刮擦声，维持着精巧而微妙的平衡。

“他为什么没来呢？”Richard瘪着嘴向自己的智能团求助，一身锻炼良好的肌肉委委屈屈地缩在运动服下，如同被Peter一针扎破的气球，无助又傻气。

Rocket嗤笑着坐正，向前压下的椅子正好碾在Richard刚洗干净的球鞋上，精准得像是故意为之：“你仔细想想，那个怪胎Quil答应你了没有。”

“他不是怪胎，而且他明明答应了——等等——”Richard在众人的热烈注视下咬着嘴唇仔细思考着——带着一丝蠢兮兮的傻笑，片刻之后他的笑容垮了下来，五官皱巴巴地叠在一起，连Rocket都舍不得嘲笑他了。

“他没有。”Richard小声说着。

“这很正常，我们讨论过这种情况不是吗？”Mantis友好地拍了拍Richard的肩膀。

“为什么不呢？”Richard孜孜不倦地寻求解释。

“因为他真的是一个怪胎？”Rocket立马提出了心中的最佳答案。

“因为全校都知道他从不和人类交朋友？”Gamora耸耸肩膀。

“因为他只喜欢学习？”Mantis小心翼翼地露出一个微笑。

“因为他对你不感兴趣。”Drax抛出最后一颗炮弹。

撕心裂肺的哀嚎响起，众目睽睽之下，Richard Rider捂着脸倒在桌面上。

-

“改变你的思维方式！撬动束缚你的枷锁！”

Peter翻过手中的纸张，台灯惨白的光线穿过薄薄的广告，手绘花体字从另一侧看起来像是玩摔跤的蛇群一样滑稽。他皱着眉头强迫继续往下阅读。

“讨论！交流！碰撞心灵的火花！”

Peter不得不反复确认自己已经阅读过的文字。和那群在课堂上互相抛纸条，并且永远学不会求导的灵长类动物，碰撞心灵？

“今晚八点！读书会！讨论你喜爱的书籍，发现你错过的经典！”

Peter抬起头看向墙上的猫头鹰形状时钟。滴答滴答，秒针一顿一顿地行走着，一丝不苟，可靠稳定——迷人的机械，他在心中感慨着，还有可爱的猫头鹰。九时十五分。

啊，错过了。他不带半点遗憾地对脑海里那个叫做Rich Ryder的友善男孩摇摇头。

-

“实际上，”Richard缩着肩膀，捏紧心中的最后一丝希望，他努力想让自己的暗示既清晰明了又不咄咄逼人，这是Mantis教给他的若干复杂课程中最艰难的一个要点，“昨天的读书会持续到了九点，我待到了九点半——不是特地在等你，我只是和老师多聊了一会儿天。”

“那也只剩下十五分钟了，还得是我拥有瞬移的能力一下子就传送到了教室。”Peter不耐烦地皱着眉，那几乎成了Richard脑海里的Peter唯一的表情——并不是说眉头搓出一个小疙瘩的他就不迷人，只是在他们脚尖相对的状态下按捺住伸手的冲动实在是太艰难了。

Richard的嘴巴说出了脑海里第一时间冒出的回答，这不是什么明智的行为，但是覆水难收：“就好像《星际迷航》的传送机那样吗，哈哈哈——哈哈——哈——”

面前凝结成一块水泥板的脸似乎把Richard可悲的笑声全数反弹到了他渺小的身躯之上。Richard偷偷在裤子上搓了搓出汗的手。出乎意料，Peter向他倾身，他仍然保持着面无表情的样子，深色的卷发拂过Richard的脸颊。Richard的呼吸一下子全堵在喉咙里，他的心脏随着眼前逐渐放大的颧骨开始凶猛地跳动起来。

原来Peter是那种直接的人，他心想着，不是他不喜欢我，他只是不喜欢迂回曲折而已，好的，不要约会，下次直接问问他要不要……要不要……

“快上课了。让开道。”

Richard的脑子仿佛被咣当咣当连敲三下的三角铁嗡嗡作响，接下来，交响乐团的演奏开始进入悲伤的慢板。他咽了咽口水，好的，让让道，他呢喃着重复Peter的指令。这太窝囊了，他在暗自唾弃着，Drax是对的，大概Peter那样骄傲的人永远不会喜欢他。

Peter的脖子横亘在Richard的肩膀之上，像是一座跨海大桥，他的骨骼在皮肤之下伸展开来，Richard可以看到细小的汗珠在阳光之下闪烁着细微的光芒。

就好像黑暗中无法忽视的星辰微光。

Richard堪堪回心思，Peter张望了一下走廊已经回身站稳，动作利索得连空气都要主动让道。他对Richard笑了一下，向上提起的嘴角如同鱼钩强行提起了Richard颤巍巍的小心脏。他始终不明白这样头发乱糟糟脾气又暴躁的Peter为什么会招惹全校的厌恶，他是这样生动又直白，甚至到了可爱的地步……

Richard回过神的时候Peter的衣摆已经甩过了他的大腿卷着那个怒火冲天的身体转过拐角，Richard徒劳地伸出手想要揪住那抹影子。Peter就这么走了，但是那鱼钩还残忍地勾着Richard半死不活的心脏上，随着他们之间的距离越扯越远。Richard Rider，全社区最悲伤的男人，今日心碎于主教学楼三层北面男厕所门口。

-

“所以？”Richard摊着手向听众寻求反馈。

Mantis一脸无奈地看向Rocket，后者翻了个白眼用肩膀顶了顶身边的Gamora；被推得差点滑下讲台桌的Gamora烦躁地踢了踢坐在她脚边的Drax；Drax不为所动，低着头地在数学作业上随机填写任何他福至心灵蒙出来的答案。于是绕了一圈，Richard重又看向Mnatis。

他忿忿控诉：“朋友们？说好要帮我的。”

“咳咳，”Gamora装模作样地举起拳头掩饰自己的嘲笑，“我们只是暂时被你的戏剧性独白恶心到了而已。”

“我当时追我女朋友的时候都没有你这样的文采。”Drax停下在纸张上急速飞驰的笔，抬起头认真说道。Richard发现他已经把数学卷子写完了——准确说是猜完了。

“这就是为什么你女朋友和你分手了，”Richard一针见血地指出，“你从来不给她写情书，不和她说些贴心话，甚至连表白的人都是她！”

Drax的脸变得有些白，Mantis板起脸坚定地用眼神表达谴责，并捏了捏Drax壮硕厚实的肩头以示安慰。

“抱歉。”Richard呢喃着，不明白事情为什么会发展到这一步。

Drax把数学作业塞进Mantis的手里然后扯出抽屉里的书包离开了教室，他放在包里的铅球带倒了一排椅子。Rocket跳下课桌，收起摆在桌角做了一半的坦克模型。

 “我们帮不了你。”Rocket半是同情半是幸灾乐祸地说，“以防万一你没注意到，我们几个人，现在全是单身，而且没一个想要谈黏糊糊的恋爱。你得靠自己了。”

“别走啊，我需要你们，”看着战友们鱼贯而出，Richard在心中为自己感到悲哀。 他环顾空荡荡的战略会议室，对着窗外苍白的阳光伤心地自言自语，“好歹把零食包装袋带走吧？”

-

一般而言这个时间点，Peter Quill应该在看永远看不完的科学期刊。但是今天不被划入“一般”的范畴中。

他弯腰在灰尘中打了个小小的喷嚏，Peter不喜欢控制不了身体物理冲动的感觉，但空气中飘忽不定的小颗粒不答应他。Peter伸手在橱柜摸索着，带着难以抑制住的兴奋和忐忑。他知道那个东西就在那里，只是一丝飘忽的不确定总是在不注意的时候钻进他井然有序的思维。

万一呢？万一你是错的呢？

他知道这或许是一个愚蠢的主义，也许他早就把那东西扔了，也许就算他找到了那东西Richard也不会欣赏自己的小礼物。他在自己胡思乱想更多之前摸到了那个熟悉的包装。破裂的塑封边缘割到了他的食指，他忍不住笑了起来。温暖从指间顺着神经涌入胸膛。他捏着手指头把塑料盒抽了出来，没有理会柜子里咣当作响倒成一片的杂物。

“Where no man has gone before.”他几乎是唱歌一般大声说着。在只有自己居住的房子里。对自己说。

-

Richard看到走廊尽头的Peter时两腿一软，差点要晕过去。他确实还是出了丑，一脚踹上了角落的盆栽上。日后Richard怎么也想不明白距离自己三步远的花盆是怎么跑到自己腿边的。在他忙着扶正盆栽，清理满地泥土时，Peter站在他和朋友们的小据点门口，悠哉地双手背后，侧脸看向窗外，利落的脸部轮廓在阳光下晕染出一圈神圣的——

（“噫，别说了，求你。”Rocket一巴掌拍向Richard滔滔不绝的嘴巴。）

Peter Quill远远对他招了招手，仿佛他的手中持有磁铁并且与他正巧相吸一般，Richard觉得自己的双腿拖着沉重的身躯对抗着全世界的摩擦力向Peter义务反顾地飞了过去。

“这个给你。”

恍惚间Richard看到Peter向他伸出了手。他迷迷瞪瞪地接过不管是什么东西的物品，很轻，他意识到，然后他像个没见过世面的傻瓜蛋一样把来自Peter的礼物在耳朵边晃了晃。

Peter笑了起来，他的笑容仿佛白日仍然无法忽视的烟花，在Richard心中呲溜一声擦出一片炙热。

“你也看《星际迷航》？”Peter没等他回答便继续说着，他的语速比往日还要快上不少，一个接一个砸在Richard澎湃荡漾的胸口，“他们拍了重启版，看完告诉我你怎么想的。”

“好，”Richard点了下头，想了想又多点了两下，“我今天就看。”

Peter满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，转过身颇为潇洒地摆摆手：“再见。”

差点就习惯性让开走廊的Richard举起自己的手冲着Peter逐渐远去的身影虚弱地挥了挥，两分钟后才想起自己早就看过了AOS。

-

Peter Quill瞄了眼笔记本电脑的时钟，发现自己盯着Richard有三分钟了。三分钟里Peter发现：Richard Rider（有人大笑着纠正了他的错误拼写，Peter看似无所谓实则有些气恼地在脑海里的记事本上改正了单词并加上了下划线）找不到解题思路的时候会用牙齿叼着笔盖，一边发出哼哼唧唧的声音一边托着脑袋反复在草稿纸上画毫无意义的圈圈。

他摇摇头把早就收拾好的书包拎起来甩到背上。该回家了。他踢开脚边的饮料瓶往楼梯口的方向，恰巧也是Richard的方向走去。Richard的作业本在桌面上大大咧咧地摊开，赤裸裸地邀请Peter为他答疑解惑。

Peter无法抗拒一个打击笨脑壳的甜美诱惑。

终于找到了发起对话的合理事由，他满足地停下脚步，鞋子重重磕在地砖上。Richard抬起头对他露出惊喜的微笑，咬得坑坑洼洼的笔壳掉在纸面上滚了半圈。

“嘿，Peter，你也是来写作业的？”Peter发现Richard总是喜欢说些废话。

“我要走了。”Peter迎着那双深色的眼睛冷漠地回答，“我早就做完了。”

“哦——哦！”Richard带着单纯的钦佩地点点头，Peter泄气地发现对方丝毫没有被打击到。“那，再见？”

他重新低下头，草稿纸上的涂抹表明了他仍然在死胡同里转着圈。Peter歪着脑袋观察Richard的进度，实际上Richard已经很接近正确答案了，Peter瞄了眼册子空白处的几个鬼脸涂鸦，对着抽象得难以辨认的千年隼撇撇嘴。Richard白净的脸庞露出稚气的困恼，他撅着嘴的样子让Peter真正意识到眼前的男孩其实比他年纪要小不少。而且他总是对Peter露出友善的微笑。

Richard沮丧地把手中的笔扔开，大声叹了口气。

“也许，”Peter带着几分犹豫在他揉成了一团荆棘一样的深褐色乱发上悄声提议，“我们可以先去超市买点吃的。”

Richard再次抬头看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，几乎可以装下Peter一整颗因为社交障碍而正狂跳的心脏：“你确定？”

“有助于你清理思路？反正你现在也想不出什么。”表面上，Peter用下巴高傲地示意了一下桌面上凌乱的书本，其实他的情绪已经开始向友善和期待移动，这样陌生的心情让他跃跃欲试。

Richard露出了一个熨帖又快乐的微笑：“当然，当然，我的意思是，你确定你不想去汉堡店买些吃的，超市听起来一点也不诱人。”

Peter盯着Richard，他震惊于一个笑容对人类脸部的改造能力，依循着自己剩余的本能木讷地点了点头。

-

消灭了最后一根薯条之后Richard摸着充实而温暖的肚子满足地叹息，然后他才意识到Peter面前的餐盘早就空了。他匆忙擦了擦嘴角，用余光看向窗前自己的影子，试图检查有没有番茄酱沾在脸上。Peter始终保持沉默，眼神飘忽，大概正在思考什么年级第一才会在脑子里思考的东西。有时候Richard觉得Peter就像个瓦肯人，没有人真的喜欢他，他也不喜欢任何人。除了Jim Kirk。重启版的Jim Kirk有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。就像Peter。

总结：Peter是一个有着好看蓝眼睛的瓦肯人，聪明、冷静。

不，Richard见过Peter对高年级学生发脾气的样子，那时的他看起来像是个暴躁的医生。

修正：Peter是有着好看蓝眼睛但是脾气暴躁的瓦肯人——

Peter视线的焦点开始重新聚拢，漂亮的蓝色逐渐沉淀，Richard猛地把脑袋里乱七八糟的念头一脚踹开。Peter匆匆看了Richard一眼，然后低下头对着空了的包装盒又陷入沉思，仿佛那里的虚无其实盛放着宇宙诞生的秘密。然后他回归现实，抬起头看着面前正襟危坐的Richard，似乎下了一个重要的决定但还没有打好宣布的腹稿。

Peter歪着脑袋看向Richard，也许一个与众不同的视线能够给他带来全新的角度。Richard紧张地挪挪屁股，克制住整理头发的冲动。他今天出门前应该好好使用一下发胶的，也许换一件上衣，他记得前女友一直很喜欢那件黑色的毛衣，虽然这个季节穿那么厚很有可能会中暑……

Peter深吸一口气，他看起来正经历着把嘴唇上下分离的艰难，他的眼神又飘忽了起来，从Richard身侧的椅子摇摇晃晃移到了天花板坠下的圣诞装饰，又游离到墙面上褪色的招贴画。他把桌子下藏着的手放在餐盘边上，不住地拨弄着纸杯，冰块发出哗啦啦的声响，一下下磕在Richard火热的心脏上。

“你看了我给你的电影吗？”Peter带着几分期待问道。

Richard不由紧张起来，他当然看了电影，所以现在他才会满脑子都是一双双蓝色的眼睛永恒不定地闪烁着，晃得他头晕脑胀不能思考。Peter抿起的嘴像是一个羞涩的微笑，Richard担忧地想知道如果他们对新电影的态度不一致会不会导致一场愚蠢的粉丝战争就此打响。

“我总是幻想，如果我们生活在23世纪……”

Peter没有给他机会，他甚至没有等Richard在心中酝酿出一个安全的回答，只是自顾自地握紧手中的纸杯。塑料盖脱离了变形的杯口挂在吸管上，Peter摘下塑料管搓在食指和拇指中间转着圈。他和自己一样紧张，Richard意识到，他暂时不知道这代表着什么。但这个发现让他不由觉得自己又靠近了Peter一点点，就像桌子底下他们相抵的脚踝，像桌面上他们无限靠近的握拳的手。

然后他的视线终于与Richard接轨，咔哒一声，清脆、利落，完美地契合。Richard不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

天色逐渐暗了下来，他们的身影倒映在落地窗上，虚浮于街道中，行人穿过他们的身体，恍惚间他和Peter似乎成为了不存在于这个世界的幻影。

他们成为了幻影，于是全世界只有他能够听到Peter在说话，Peter的话只为他一个人说。

Peter带着沉重的认真说：“我喜欢这个系列，不是因为那些政治隐喻，或者……是因为……因为我想和他们一样，Richard。我要到那上面去。”

他用手指了指天花板，脸上露出一个浅浅的、真实的笑容。Richard顺着Peter的食指抬头，穿过斑驳的白色油漆和晕晃晃的灯光，他在Peter的带领下看到了星空。

Peter的声音变得遥远却清晰，变得无处不在，仿佛来自Richard的心中：“我迟早要离开这里，因为我要离开地球，我要到宇宙里去。”

我也是。Richard在心中小声说着。

在那之前他从没想过要做一名宇航员，但是，当Peter坐在他的面前，他声音里的渴望比街道的喧嚣还要响亮，他的笑容从未有过地明朗，他看着Richard寻求认同——或许只是渴望一个并不是嘲笑他异想天开的回答，他不由自主地想着，我也是。

一种陌生的情绪冲上了Richard的胸膛，是他自从遇见了Peter之后便开始默默酝酿着，却在此刻忽然迅速膨胀然后密密包裹住他的情绪。这股情绪仿佛奔流不停的海水冲刷着他的躯体，他无处可逃，只能随波逐流，即使前方是悬崖瀑布。说点什么，Richard，他在心中敲着自己的脑袋，快说点什么——

“哦，你太可爱了。”Richard听到自己大声地说着。

Peter瞪大了眼睛看着他，惊讶、困惑还带着几分恼怒。一瞬间他们从宇宙星辰中狠狠坠落砸在了地面上，回到了一间破破烂烂的汉堡店里。重力扯得Richard晕头转向。Peter收起了那个笑容，一切都成了碎裂的气泡。

Richard心想，操，完蛋了。

-

他从没有和任何人说过。Peter Quill脑子里的齿轮如何运转，甚至对于他的父母而言都是个迷。

他想到太空中去。他想触摸人类未曾触摸过的土壤。他想研究最陌生的植物。他想观赏不一样的日出。他不属于地球。当他的脚踩草地上，他感受到的不是生命，是束缚。

Peter Quill从没有和任何人说过：在他孤独的童年，他早就为自己找到了真正的家，不再脚下，却在头顶。

除了今天。Richard Rider在他面前紧张兮兮地咬着吸管，却仍然勉力对他露出一个傻笑。Peter攥紧手指头，他感到自己赤身裸体，Richard却对此无知无觉——对所有的一切，秘密、渴望，他一无所知，Peter不知道自己是感到羡慕还是……还是一如既往地孤独。

他和那个傻笑僵持着，直到杯子里最后一点冰块融化。几个食客从Richard身后经过，他蹦了起来，差点掀翻了桌子。Richard颠三倒四地道着歉，抢过Peter的餐盘往垃圾桶倒，几团纸巾落在他脚边，Peter几乎要担心他把自己也倒进黑糊糊的桶里。

“我该……我回去写作业了？”Richard拍拍手依靠在垃圾桶上，这个可怜的家伙因为Peter无法知晓的原因紧张得有些失常了，Peter点点头，看着Richard如蒙大赦一样松了口气。

一个想法忽然闯进Peter的脑子里：“我回家，我和你顺路。”

Richard笑了起来。这个笑容和之前不太一样，Peter不知道自己为什么会注意到这点，但在人际交往方面，他消极，并且喜欢顺其自然。

-

回去的路上友好的沉默充斥着他们之间的距离——最起码Richard感到沉默是舒适惬意的。Peter一路都在踢着一枚小石子，他沉着应对一个小石块时那幅如临大敌的样子让Richard感到新奇又兴奋。夜幕下的他看起来有些疲惫，却终于融入了街区人群之中，他没有抿着嘴唇把过于靠近自己的陌生人推开，也没有神经质地抱着厚重的书本仿佛自己是一股依附于书页之上的游魂。他不再格格不入的样子让Richard想要伸手把他的肩膀揽在手臂里。

小石子就这样被Peter严肃而又一丝不苟地踢了半条街赶到图书馆门口。Richard转过身向Peter道别的时候差点以为自己和Peter刚完成了一场约会。Peter左肩膀挂着鼓鼓囊囊的书包，半长不短的头发拢着月光，脸背着光藏在阴影里，一切如常。但也许是晚间的风温度适宜，Richard觉得气氛良好，心情愉悦。

“明天见，Peter。”他决定见好就收。

但Peter没能让他如愿。

“两件事，”Peter清了清嗓子突兀地举起两根手指，Richard的心高高悬起。

“第一，我很抱歉我没有去读书会。我后来翻了翻那本书，马丁•伊登写的杰克•伦敦是个很可悲的人，总体而言我能理解马丁想要表达什么，但是这本小说和其他任何一本小说一样无聊。”

Peter絮絮叨叨地说着，却没有直视谈话对象。Richard看着Peter低下头在地面上反复蹭着运动鞋，死死克制住纠正Peter弄错主角和作者名字的念头。还有一件事，他在心里想着，大概不是什么要紧的事情。

“Rocket之前和我提起过你——第二件事——他说你是我的头号粉丝什么的，我不明白。他还说你想——”Peter顿了一下，似乎在寻找记忆中用异国语言所进行的一场他无法理解的对话，他左顾右盼着，Richard焦躁地想要揪住Peter的衣领大喊“快说啊！”

Peter确认了周围的人都在听力范围之外，便压低了嗓门小声说：“你想和我上床。”

Richard的心脏猛地爬上图书馆顶层然后一跃而下，他涨红的皮肤下血管突突直跳，每个细胞都在尖叫“Rocket你这个混账垃圾！”他想要捂住脸在地面上化作一捧灰尘，让风卷起他吹到Peter无法踏足的地方，吹到深渊海沟里，拉着Rocket一起下地狱。

“我没有——我不是——我只想和你——”

“交个朋友？”Peter笑了起来，即使在阴影中Richard也能感受到那张脸上浮现的罕见愉悦，“我知道你是个乖男孩。”

乖男孩Richard不住地奋力点头，几乎要把满脑袋的头发甩下来。

Peter没有理会他，只是继续说着：“但是我也知道你想做我男朋友。”

Richard的脑袋顿住，他的脖子横插在肩膀和下巴之间，梗得喉咙生疼。Peter凑近了一点，Richard把脚努力压入地面让自己不能往后退，他的膝盖发软，Peter无知无觉。

“我，”他用力咽下气管里忽然出现的阻碍，“我喜欢你。”

这简直就是全世界最失败最无力的自白。Peter眨了眨眼睛，对此毫无回应，Richard一点也不怪他。他只是有点失望，并且一瞬间忘记了怎么说话。昆虫在他们的脑袋上突然开始纵声欢唱，实时填补了沉闷的空白。

许久后Peter往前走了一步，他深吸一口气，像是打算说出一个憋了很久的秘密：“我们会是很好的一对搭档，我是说，如果在太空里。”

Richard在大脑里尖叫起来，他往后一倒靠无力地在了石柱上，Peter伸手扶住了他的肩膀，他脑袋里猛地蹿出了四五个声部开始尖啸大合唱。石柱冰凉的触感从脊椎向四周蔓延，稍稍降低了他过载的大脑热度。

“像是Spock和Kirk一样，对吗？”他听到自己毫不幽默也不聪明地说。

Peter思考了一下，他始终看着Richard，Richard无法不去想自己任何出丑的样子都没有逃过Richard良好视力的双眼。

Peter的蓝眼睛在黑暗中如此明亮，以至于他说出口的话都带上了光芒：“我和你很不一样。”他顿了顿，又强调道，“真的。一点也不一样。大家都喜欢你，而我让所有人厌烦。”

Richard耐心等待着，他屏住呼吸，他想要反驳Peter，但他更希望，如果Peter接下来的话有一个“但是“，他不允许自己错过那个“但是”。

“但是，”Peter说，Richard绷紧了身体，“是的，我们会是像Spock和Kirk一样的搭档。”

Richard认为如果这个世界有一个唯一的共识，那就是Spock和Kirk是古往今来最亲密而完美的搭档。

呼吸又回到了Richard的身躯。流动的血液带着最振奋人心的消息在他的周身运转。他放松下来。他意识到自己的嘴咧得有些太开了。

-

Peter心想他从没做过这些事：和别人讨论梦想，或者接受一个表白。Richard Rider的呼吸距离他如此之近。他想起Rocket和他说过的那些词，什么乖宝宝，优秀生，爱慕者之类的。

（“这小子单纯得像是个假娃娃！”）

Peter挥开脑子里的想法。他从没做过这种事，但是探索者不就是做这些的吗？前人未经之地。他心想，不要放弃任何一个机会。

眼下，Richard正看着他。Richard Rider已经向他走了九十九步，Peter心想他最起码应该踏出一步，这才公平。

但有一个问题需要先行解决。

“我没有交过男朋友。”Peter坦诚地说。

Richard毫不思索地回答：“我可以教你。”

Peter想起Rocket发给他的背景资料，不由得表示这个提议合情合理：“对，你有一个前女友。”

Richard似乎感到有些尴尬，他在两脚之间不停转移重心，发出假装咳嗽的声音。他的胸口若有若无地蹭着Peter的，让Peter忍不住伸出手揉了揉他的肩膀。Richard发出一声沉闷的叹息，提醒了Peter另一件要紧的事情。

“现在是不是应该亲吻？就像电视剧里那样？”

不等Richard回答，他侧过脑袋。Richard的嘴角软乎乎的，带着点番茄酱的味道。这感觉很好，他心想，一切都会好的。


End file.
